Alone on vacation
by Lucky13Star
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on their vacation, alone together in their room, what was the night in Paris like?


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters mentioned!

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first long story that I have written, and I'm still working on improving my writing, but just hope you like it! And a big thanks to "JoongStarr" for helping me proof-read my work through BETA. :)

"Magnus! Where's my lotion? I swear I left it here somewhere on the counter." Alec's hands felt like sandpaper. The constant moving around from place to place really wasn't doing anything good to his physical appearance. Not that it mattered much because he knew Magnus would love him in any state.

"Which one? The strawberry scented one or the coconut one?" Magnus called from the bedroom which looked out onto the Eifel tower with its glittering lights that lit up the night sky. "Or maybe this time you'd like to try mine? The one from Crabtree is very relaxing."

"I guess trying yours wouldn't hurt." He hollered back, but looking at the marble counter filled with cosmetics of different shapes and sizes, he still didn't know which one belonged to Magnus.

Alec looked around the impressive Paris designed bathroom. He finally spotted it surrounded by other creams in the middle of the shelf. He made a move grab the lotion but right before he touched it, it floated up and out of the bathroom. _Really? Magnus? Really?_ Alec thought annoyingly.

He padded out of the double door bathroom and into the bedroom with his white slippers and sweatpants with an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt thrown on; following the tube of cream lotion that was already in the hands of Magnus lying on the bed.

The king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, covered with soft beddings and thick duvet covers with lace trimming. The frame was the fanciest part of it all. Naked woman and swirly patterns carved into the top, with flowers and other exquisite plants flowing from them. Where the bed looked out, immense rectangular windows lined the walls with red velvet curtains hanging lazily, covering half the windows that opened up to a huge balcony.

Walking towards the bed where Magnus - propped on his elbows - smiled seductively. His cat eyes clean of his black eyeliner and different colors of eye shadow. "Hey there, took you long enough." His voice was low and hoarse. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on over and let me smother you with lotion." He said jokingly.

"What? Smother me? Really?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow, stopping in his tracks, "You're making yourself sound like you want to drown me in lotion!"

Magnus gave out an amused laugh, "Alright alright, come on. I won't SMOTHER you but I _will_ make you more relaxed." Patting the left side of the bed, Magnus scooted over to the right making just enough space for Alec.

"Okay then…" Alec sat next to Magnus and crossed his legs. Their fingers brushing ever so slightly, sending electric shivers up his arm. Magnus must have felt that too because he smiled seductively again to Alec and sat up. "Please, don't put on too much like you did last time. My hands were so slippery I couldn't even hold my own toothbrush the next morning!" It was true.

Squeezing a bit of the cream onto his fingertip he took Alec's left hand and applied it on gently as if his hand was the most fragile thing ever. Tenderly massaging the palm of Alec's hand he glanced up at his face.

Alec had his eyes trained on the hand Magnus was massaging. Like this, Alec looked so very vulnerable - different from the way he is when in Shadowhunter mode. His eyes were now a darker blue instead of its usual luminous blue, standing out from his pale skin and black hair that fell naturally into his eyes. Alec always had a thin wiry build like his mothers' but made up for it with his impressive height.

Sensing that someone was watching him, Alec looked up, his blue eyes meeting Magnus's gold-green cat eyes. "What? Am I so interesting that you've forgotten about my hands?" Alec smiled his wonderful smile that brightened his whole face. Magnus looked down at their twined hands and realized that he has forgotten all about them, laughing silently to himself, he continued.

"So, I was thinking about where we should go next, maybe the majestic China? Food heaven Vietnam? You know, we've never been to Antarctica before, how about there?" Magnus listed out the few places that they could go.

"Hmm...How about Milan? They have great clothing lines there and you love fashion. We can go and check out some fashion exhibitions. I think there will be one taking place the day after tomorrow." Now, Magnus was massaging his fingertips, with as much care as he did at the start.

"Yes I do love the fashion lines there but that's what _I _like. How about you? Wait! You love really spicy food and bread. Yes! I don't know why you like bread but you do right?" Magnus was really excited of the place he was thinking of going to which had both fashion lines and spicy food with bread.

Alec laughed. Magnus in his animated state was the most adorable sight Alec ever saw. He looked at Magnus and couldn't take his eyes off of him with his long and lean body structure and slightly muscled arms. He gave off a very runaway-teenage-boy feel and Alec loved him for that. Unfortunately, Magnus could live forever and would look like this forever as Alec grew older and lost his outer teenage look. Magnus would stay as he was now - untouched. It hurt Alec to think about it because eventually Alec would have to die and leave this earth, leaving Magnus alone but after some time Magnus would find someone else again. This made it hurt even more.

"Um... Alec? Earth to Alec!" Magnus was waving his right hand in front of Alec's distant eyes, his left hands still on Alec's. "You love bread right?" Repeating his question before Alec spaced out.

"Haha, YES I do love bread. Good thing you kept that in mind because tomorrow I'm going to the bakery just around the corner to pick up some baguette." Alec smiled but his eyes were still sad, unable to get the thought of Magnus falling in love with another.

"Wait a second... Fashion, spicy food and bread. Those three words, what country do they remind you of when I say it? Huh?" Magnus's eyes brightened to a brighter gold, as they always did when he was excited about something and on the verge of exploding. "I'll give you a hint, the clothing line is extremely exquisite."

"Er, Malaysia?" Alec guessed.

"Close but think of another place CLOSE to Malaysia." Magnus urged.

"India?" That place had unique designs of Saris, Parkas and also a wide range of food.

"YES! Isn't it great? The food, the clothes … Oh and the kids, we can help the kids! It will be awesome. We can enjoy ourselves but at the same time we help the people in need!" Magnus finally stopped yapping about India when he noticed the sadness in Alec's eyes, which turned his eyes an aqua blue. "What's wrong Alec? What's with the sad eyes babe?"

Alec didn't acknowledge the fact that Magnus just called him babe. The thought of him dying when Magnus could live forever still bothered him. "Oh it's nothing at all. I just... well..."

Magnus felt a bit of anxiety creep into his heart. What was Alec talking about? Did he want to ... _break up_ on their vacation? No, he told himself firmly. We wouldn't let this happen. No way. "Alec" Magnus took a hold of his hands, only one of them applied with cream. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Yes. Ok well I was just wondering... It's so unfair!" Alec couldn't take it anymore. He just let it out. "Yes, we can be together for years and years to come, see places and enjoy life. But eventually I'll have to die and will disappear from earth, leaving you all alone by yourself. Maybe you'll be heartbroken for a while and mourn for my death. But as time passes by, you will have found someone else to start a new life with. This cycle is just going to replay itself again and again and _again_. But what hurts me the most, is knowing that I am not the only one that you will love or have loved. I just-" Alec broke off because Magnus had hugged him to his chest, his head fitting just right in the crook of his neck.

"Alexander Lightwood" As Magnus spoke Alec could feel his body vibrate. "Don't ever think like that again. You have to know that right now you are the one I love. Whatever happens later is up to the future. But now, in this moment, it's only you and I no one else." Magnus let go of Alec and caressed his arms, making Alec tingle on every part of his body.

Unable to control himself anymore, anticipation and adrenaline running in his veins, and just needing Magnus to be near him, Alec hooked his finger into the top of Magnus's jeans and guided him down onto the bed. Magnus on top of Alec was the best position that he could ever be in. They looked into each other's eyes. The sound of cars on the streets, the chatter of people, and music blaring from the downstairs restaurant were all drowned out by their heartbeats that were pounding in rhythm against each other. Magnus lowered his head into Alec's neck. Slowly teasing him and giving him light kisses along the collarbone, up to the bottom of his ear. Their breathing sped up, eyes closed. Alec's hands slid up Magnus's back tracing his spine and feeling the muscles ripple underneath his hands.

Alec gripped Magnus and rolled over changing positions so he was now on top. He straddled his hips and grinned cheekily down at him, his black hair falling into place and hiding his blue eyes in the shadows as he did so. "So dear warlock, how's this for you now?" Alec's voice low and seductive, his smile crooked on one side. He lowered himself so that they were both face to face, chest to chest, legs to legs. In reply, Magnus gave a low moan, and closed his eyes, feeling Alec's breath against his face and neck. Taking this as an encouragement, Alec reached above him and switched off the lights, the darkness and the moonlight peeping through the curtains added to the mood.

Pulling Alec's hand down, Magnus slipped it under his head, which closed the distance between them. Alec slipped his other arm under Magnus and hugged him, "I'm sorry I ever mentioned you being with someone else. You're right. We should just live in the moment." Alec's voiced was muffled by the pillow but thankfully Magnus heard.

"It's understandable why you would think of it but I just don't want you to worry about anything like that for now." Though Alec wasn't looking at Magnus, he felt a smile in his voice. Everything's ok.

Alec pulled out of his little nest made by Magnus's neck and pillow and looked him straight in the eye. He lowered his head and grazed his lips against Magnus's. Everything in him was jumping all around and he could feel Magnus's heart thumping as well. Before he knew it their lips were clashing against each other, his hand in his hair, that was free of all its' hair gel and glitter. Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's shirt, running it along his chest and over his flat stomach, which was starting to work its' way around a six pack. Alec growled into Magnus's lips and pulled his shirt off, flinging it to the side. The sight of Magnus with his shirt off was such a turn on. Alec brought him closer and rolled onto the other side of the bed, pulling Magnus with him.

"You're like an animal Alec, even wilder than Chairman Meow."

Alec chuckled to himself and nibbled on Magnus's ear lobe. "Well, look whose talking." Came a reply whispered into his ear. With a _swish_, Alec felt very exposed and bare, glancing down at himself and Magnus, he realized why. "MAGNUS! Why'd you do that?" Alec was astonished but couldn't get himself to cover himself up.

"What?" Magnus just raised his eyebrow in a what-can-you-do way as if he didn't care at all. "I'm a warlock if you forgot. I can't help but do these things. It comes as an instinct but you have to admit, it feels great!"

Being naked felt great? Alec questioned silently. However he did have to say, it _was_ kind of amusing. "Wow... This vacation is really unwinding both of us. Look, we don't even mind being like this! Huh, oh well." Alec said and back they went to their fierce making out, eyes closed, moaning and growling, their hands everywhere as if both of them had ten arms of their own; their legs clenching and unclenching on the others' hips, waist, thighs; their mouths kissing, grazing each others' mouth, neck, stomach. When they were like this, which wasn't very often, the whole world just fell away. Time stopped and there was only the two of them - no one else but them.

Magnus heard the familiar rustle of bed sheets and was aware of the warmth the sunlight on his face. He groaned, not wanting to be disturbed from his beauty sleep.

"Rise and shine honey bear." Hearing Alec's voice, he propped himself up onto his elbows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _When has Alec ever woken up before me?_ Magnus thought to himself.

"Honey bear? Seriously?" Magnus asked in amusement.

"Well, yeah. Just trying new nicknames, that's all." Alec smiled, with the sunlight outlining his thin frame, making his black hair glow. He looked like an angel.

"Why don't you come on back to bed?" Magnus lifted the covers, inviting him over to snuggle with him. "Just for a while."

"Oh, no way sleepy head. Since when have I ever woken up before you?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Um... Never? But that's not the point I'm making!" Magnus wailed, starting to sound like a child. Having Alec, a young teenage boy, as his boyfriend, it really made the hundred thousand year old him in the inside feel younger, making him act like the age he looked.

"Ok fine. Since it seems that I won't change your mind, look around you first." And Magnus did, taking in the bedroom setting around him. "We're in India today! Away from Paris."


End file.
